His Morning After
by La Perla
Summary: Nick's reaction to the first (of many) nights with Jess. "He loved that, even after everything they'd done for each other and to each other last night, just kissing her was still almost better than all the fantastic sex. Almost."


**His Morning After.**

Hot, morning sun spilled over the room and right into his face. Blocking it with his hand, Nick stretched, deep and wide across the bed. A massive yawn tore from his mouth and he couldn't help the grin that settled in its place.

The way his muscles pulled told him it had been a good night. A very good night indeed. He'd done things with her that he hadn't in a very long time. Blearily, he cracked open one eye to see the lush dark hair fanned out on the pillow beside him. With the soft tang of violets filling his nose, it could only be Jess.

JESS. _Oh my god!_ Brown eyes popped wide for a second as memories of last night crashed their way in.

Clanging, jumping, squealing their delight and battering his brain with bursts of choral song. His eyes closed again as he remembered his damn heroics in the elevator and he groaned. That was crazy! And the mumbling. That was absurd. Something about not thinking about it. Just what every woman wants to hear at a romantic moment. Then again, she was here, so it must have been just the right combination of things to do. _Finally._

After messing it up again and again, it was a pretty huge relief. OK, if he was being totally honest, it was a lot more than just relief. A lot more. Doing all of that had been so unlike him, until now. Looking at the door after she left to meet Teddy, he'd sort of freaked out and, finally, allowed his feelings to overrule his uncertainties. And it felt fantastic. Turning his head he just gazed at her and let out a shuddering breath.

All those days and weeks spent imagining this moment - how it would happen, where it would happen - but it never enough balls to act on any of it. Recounting his story last night, and hearing hers, had jolted him into action. He said a quick thank you to Walt. Then prayed he'd not been up there watching them last night. It might have brought on another heart attack.

He wasn't embarrassed by anything they had done. Not for a damn second. Together they were dynamite. But he'd sort of suspected as much – screaming and shouting at each other so passionately during those epic fights – it made a man wonder how they'd be between the sheets. And now he knew. The biggest surprise had been that the Jess he'd met under those sheets last night, and again a few times this morning, was a different woman than the one he thought he knew – sensual, confident, adventurous – and he was the luckiest son-of-bitch alive to now know that part of her now too.

She stirred in her sleep, letting out a small sigh. He shook his head. _Still doing more thinking than acting, Miller._ This wasn't another one of those Sleeping Nick dreams. This was life. Happening right now. She's here, in your bed. _Do something!_

Rising up, he leaned over, gently tracing his fingers on the velvet of shoulder. His fingertips sizzled with just that light brush. Most of her face and neck were hiding beneath all that damn hair so he carefully reached out and moved it to one side. She didn't move. Just lay there. You'd never guess a woman who practically sang, danced and shouted her way through life could sleep so peacefully.

He was a bit disappointed that his touch hadn't jolted her into wakefulness. She had such a strong effect on him. Since the date-not-date, he'd been slowly losing his mind. Anything she did turned him on so he'd had to start going to the bar early or risk showing her exactly what he thought of 'middle school dance rules'.

Then an horrible thought occurred: What if he'd hurt her? Things had gotten a bit chaotic on that third –or was it the fourth? – time. Worried now, he reached out and felt her neck then quickly pulled his hand back when she rolled back towards him with a wry, "Are you checking my pulse?"

"What? No." He had no power over the grin that snuck onto his face. It had finally happened. She was awake and alive and smiling. Freeze frame. "You were so still."

"You totally were! So…" Her eyes shone with delight. Faint shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, caused mostly by him, only made her look more beautiful. He felt a possessive thrill run through him. _Mine._

Biting kisses on her neck, he murmured, "I think we set a new record last night." And then raising his head he grinned, resting his arm over her and brushed his fingers down her face.

"We sure did." In turn, she reached up and pulled his head down for a deep kiss.

"Jess." He groaned then really kissed her, pulling her into him. "Are you trying to kill me? I mean, it's not an awful way to go but think how much you'll hate having to find a new roommate. Remember Neil?" At his teasing, her kisses flared and they were rolling together again.

He loved that, even after everything they'd done for each other and to each other last night, just kissing her was still almost better than all the fantastic sex. Almost. It was all pretty damn incredible. Although for now, he was content to just linger here, in the afterglow, with her.

When his stomach growled he ignored it. No way was he leaving this bed. Then it did it again. Food was not a priority right now.

But steadily their kisses became more serious. He kicked the covers away and rolled them so she was on her back. His legs tangled with hers. Their lips parted for just a second, "Again?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

Kissing her, he ran his hands up and down her body, paying special attention to her breasts and that bit just below her hipbone. The skin there was so soft. He couldn't stop touching it. In retaliation, she grazed her teeth across his bottom lip and he almost came undone. He loved that she already knew that drove him nuts. Her legs had fallen open at his touch and he looked up at her. Her head was ached back and eyes closed, lids vibrating in time with her thoughts. His heart sped up with anticipation.

"Nick." She whispered. "Now."

"Not yet." He whispered. His hand traced up her inner thigh, his fingertips went up and down in fine little lines on the feather soft skin until she shivered and her hips snapped. As his fingers moved closer to their goal, she made these breathy little sighs. He fucking loved the sounds she made. When his fingers met with wet, warm heat, his cock jumped. He really wanted to taste her again but he wanted something else more this time. Above her, he reached for the pile of foil packets beside the bed and made quick work of it. Positioning himself at her entrance, he paused and just stroked the head of his penis on her entrance until her hips rolled forward in silent pleas. She was ready.

"Jess." Putting his hand in her face, he brought her to face him. In response, her eyes opened, unfocused with lust, breathing shallow.

Deep brown eyes blazing, he told her. "I've wanted you like this for months."

"Me too." She whispered, eyelids closing again.

"No, keep your eyes on mine." He said. "I want to watch you."

Her gaze speared him and he entered her with a quick thrust. Hips immediately took up their rhythm, perfected in just one night, and he lost all ability to think but their eyes never wavered. It was all sensation and small explosions from within. The muscles in his back tensed and released as the pace increased. Very soon, his hips were matching the frantic beat of his heart. Shifting her weight, Jess moved her legs up to his shoulders so he could go deeper. The feeling of being seated so fully inside her was electric. His eyelids fluttered for a second, almost losing control, but then locked on hers once more. He could spend lifetimes in those eyes. In his head, her name was a mantra he couldn't let go of. _Jess. Jess. Jess._

Suddenly, her body bowed and she came. Her muscles clenching all around him was everything he needed. His body pumped furiously for the finish and he went flying.

Breaths sawed out of them, delighted shudders racing up and down every limb. He moved out of her and rolled away. The thrum from one of the best orgasms of his life would take time to fade. She immediately came over him, crashing her mouth on his in a final kiss. Then, wriggling closer she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Huh?" His brain was still trying to find its pants. "I need a moment." Then he caught a smug smile in those giant, sexy eyes, "Oh, boy." He said and leaned down to kiss her again then he heard what she'd said. "Didn't believe what?" Her fingers were now gently playing in his chest hair.

"That you were fantastic at sex."

Surprised she'd remembered, he laughed. "I told you. Now that I've proved it, I really need to tell you something." Freezing, she stopped and leaned back from him. Those big eyes instantly alert.

Sensing her anxiety, he stroked a hand up and down her back, soothingly, and murmured. "I'm starving."

"What?! Is that it?" She squeaked then laughing, she grabbed the pillow from behind her head and proceeded to beat him with it. "God, Nick!"

He let her swat him a few times before wrestling it away and bringing her more on top of him. She bit her lip as his hips flexed underneath her. He'd be ready to go again in a few moments if they stayed here, but he also had zero energy left and he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. That might kill them both.

Content once more, she snuggled in deeper. "God, Miller, you certainly do pick your moments."

Patting her hip, he grinned. "I'll be really quick."

"Yeah, where have I heard that before?" She quipped. As he got up and out of bed, she pulled the sheet up, covering herself.

"I'm sorry, but you kept me up half the night with your antics and a man only has so much strength, Jessica."

Holding the sheet firmly to her chest, she said, "Fine, go and eat if that's what you want, I was going to go and get dressed anyway." and turned to get up, but before even one toe touched the floor, his whipped back and a hand came up in protest.

"No." Picking up a pair of sweats from the floor he pulled them on.

"What do you mean – No?" She retorted.

"It took me months to get you out of those clothes. I forbid you to put them back on." He muttered, picking up pieces of clothing from the floor until he found what he wanted, putting on the clean white T-shirt, he was dressed but he definitely wanted her to stay naked. Possibly forever. Or maybe just in this room at the very least. This room was now a naked-Jess area only.

And that meant Schmidt and Winston were now banned from ever coming in here again. A legitimate reason to stop those two clowns from bothering him with their weird ramblings. _Could this day get any damn better?_

Then he saw her face. She'd crossed her arms. _Uh-oh._ "You forbid it?"

Eyes level, he looked at her and nodded. "Yep. That's what I said, unless too much fantastic sex has ruined your hearing?"

"Ha! We'll see about that."

He doubted it but who was he kidding? If she asked him to run naked into the sea or anything else she wanted. He'd do it. In a heartbeat. But the moment she tried to dress, he'd just find the quickest ways to strip them off again. He was sort of joking but deep down, the caveman that resided in every man - including Nick Miller - was on his on his fourth pair of dancing shoes. To say he was thrilled that he could now see her naked on purpose, not just by accident, was a huge, huge understatement. This must be how billionaires felt most of the time. Happy. He was happy. No wonder he'd barely recognised the feeling. It had been so long.

Then, from the bed, came a sexy farm-girl meets Marilyn Monroe voice, "Oh, but what about my modesty?"

"Modesty is overrated." He replied flatly.

Impatient, she waved a hand at his face, "Nick! You can't be serious."

"Jessica, there's no one here except me and I say no to the clothes. Of any kind."

With that, she leaned back against the pillows and let the sheet pool in her lap, raising her arms in a big stretch above her head so her nipples rose towards the ceiling, "And what if Remy comes knocking with a bit of land-lording business? Shall I just answer to the door naked?"

Stunned by her brazenness, he quickly changed tack. "Fine, you can wear one of my shirts, but nothing else!" He pointed at a flannel number over the chair in the corner of the room. "That one's clean." He turned to leave, "Stay here. I mean it. Dressed or not, do not even think of leaving this room because when I get back..." he trailed off with a grin and eyebrows that did a little dance on his face.

Hip cocked, standing beside the bed in his shirt and looking just about as sexy as he'd ever seen her. Or any woman had in forever, for that matter. Jess merely raised an eyebrow, "You wish, Miller."

Chuckling, he walked into the kitchen. Some might even say that he danced. Just a bit.

*Ends*


End file.
